


Safety Net

by FloralPunk15



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emerson being an anxious bean, Fluff, Sebastian being a good older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: ~TRIGGER WARNING; ANXIETY ATTACKS MENTIONED!!~Emerson has a panic attack and Sebastian takes care of him.





	Safety Net

Everything up until this point had been fine. The performance was amazing, the VIP went well, soundcheck went smoothly. Now that Emerson was standing by the merch table, his stomach dropped to his feet and he desperately wished to disappear, or be anywhere but where he was. The idea of so many people coming up to him and touching him… he shuttered. This was going to be a rough meet and greet.

They'd only met a few people when the anxiety attack came on. Remington talked to the fan they all just hugged, and Emerson just barely registered that. He tugged on Sebastian's sleeve, seeing that he wasn't occupied.

“Em, are you okay?” Sebastian asked.

Emerson shook his head frantically. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Emerson, then tapped Remington. Curcio took Sebastian's place beside Remington, then Sebastian led Emerson away from the crowd. Emerson faintly recognized the green room.

“Em, can you take a deep breath with me?” Sebastian asked.

Emerson nodded, trying to match his breathing to Sebastian's. The concern written on his older brother's face made Emerson feel guilty.

“Okay, what else can I do to help?” Sebastian asked softly, looking over Emerson.

“When the meet and greet's over, can you get Remi?” Emerson stuttered out. “I'll be okay back here if you want to go back out.”

Sebastian gave him a stern and loving glare. “While I trust that you'll be okay alone, I'm not leaving you right now, Em. That'd be super shitty and irresponsible.”

Emerson nodded, then fell into Sebastian's arms, tucking his head into the crook of his older brother's neck. The act knocked his hat to the floor, but he didn't care. Sebastian hugged him tightly, running his nails along Emerson's shoulders lightly. “I gotcha, pirate,” Sebastian murmured softly. “It's okay. I'm here Em. I'm not leaving.” Emerson let the soft and steady drone of Sebatian talking flow over him.

Emerson almost jumped when he felt another set of hands, combing through his hair. “Sorry I took so long, Em,” Remington softly murmured. “I helped take down your drum kit.”

The panic finally subsided, hitting Emerson with a wave of exhaustion. “Thank you,” he whispered. Emerson was truly grateful that his bandmates were his older brothers. It meant that anxiety attacks weren't so bad when they did catch him off guard. It meant that Emerson always had a safety net, and he wouldn't trade this level of security for anything.


End file.
